Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia
Batalla de Exegol[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] |lugar=La galaxia |resultado= |batallas=*[[Escape del Coloso|Escape del Coloso]] *Batalla de KestroStar Wars Battlefront II *Batalla de Takodana *[[Escaramuza en el Retribución|Escaramuza en el Retribución]] *Batalla de la Base Starkiller *Misión al Borde ExteriorPoe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V *Evacuación de D'Qar[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *[[Caza del Coloso|Caza del Coloso]] *Ataque a la flota de la Resistencia *Batalla de Crait *[[Ataque a un Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Ataque a un Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] |bando1=*Primera Orden *Caballeros de Ren |bando2=*Nueva República *Resistencia *Jedi |bando3= |bando4= |comandante1=*Líder Supremo Snoke† *Líder Supremo Kylo Ren *General Armitage Hux *Capitán Phasma *Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden **Alto Mando de la Primera Orden |comandante2=*General Leia Organa *Almirante Gial Ackbar† *Almirante U.O. Statura *General Caluan Ematt *Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo†''A Leader Named Leia'' *Capitán Poe Dameron *Han Solo† *Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia **Alto Mando de la Resistencia **Mando de la Flota de la Resistencia |comandante3= |comandante4=}} La '''guerra' entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia comenzó con la escalada de la guerra fría en una guerra abierta a gran escala entre las dos facciones por el control de la galaxia. Mientras que la Primera Orden, la sucesora del Imperio Galáctico caído, intentó conquistar la galaxia conocida de las Regiones Desconocidas, la Resistencia buscó preservar la democracia restaurada por la destrozada Nueva República después de su lucha contra el Imperio treinta años antes. La guerra comenzó oficialmente en el año 34 DBY cuando la Primera Orden disparó su superarma, la Base Starkiller a la capital de la República en Hosnian Prime, destruyendo el sistema Hosnian junto con el Senado Galáctico y la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. Poco después, la Resistencia lanzó un ataque contra la fortaleza, lo que resultó en su destrucción y el comienzo de una guerra abierta. Historia Preludio La Guerra Civil Galáctica Al final de las Guerras Clon en el 19 ABY, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, que era en secreto el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious, se declaró Emperador y reorganizó la República Galáctica democrática, que había gobernado la galaxia por un milenio, en el primer Imperio Galáctico, reemplazando el Senado Galáctico con el Senado Imperial. El Emperador tenía su nuevo aprendiz, el caído Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, ahora Darth Vader, supervisaba la muerte de los líderes separatistas restantes y la purga de los Jedi restantes que habían sobrevivido a la Orden 66 y la marcha sobre el Templo Jedi, dejando la Orden Jedi destruida.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] thumb|250px|left|Después de la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza Rebelde formó la Nueva República, siguiendo los pasos de la Antigua República. A pesar de las promesas de seguridad y orden que la Antigua República no había podido proporcionar, el Imperio eventualmente se enfrentó a una rebelión temprana que llegó a consolidarse en la Alianza para Restaurar la República. La Alianza Rebelde y el Imperio pronto entraron en conflicto en la forma de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, con el primero asegurando una gran victoria en la Batalla de Yavin donde la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Cuatro años más tarde, en el 4 DBY, el Emperador usó a sí mismo y la segunda Estrella de la Muerte como cebo para atraer a la Flota de la Alianza y Luke Skywalker, un Jedi de la nueva era e hijo de Darth Vader a quien el Emperador intentó reemplazar. Sin embargo, en la Batalla de Endor, Vader se volvió contra el Emperador y lo mató, salvó a su hijo y se redimió, cumpliendo la profecía de El Elegido y dejando a los Sith extintos. Anakin murió en los brazos de su hijo momentos después, aunque Luke pudo escapar cuando explotó la segunda Estrella de la Muerte..[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Cuando la Alianza Rebelde se transformó en la Nueva República y restauró el Senado Galáctico,Consecuencias Luke se puso en camino para restaurar el camino Jedi a la galaxia.Imperio Destruido, Parte IV thumb|200px|right|La Batalla de Jakku llevó a la derrota del Antiguo Imperio y el ascenso de la Nueva República al poder. La guerra entre la Nueva República y el Imperio culminó en la Batalla de Jakku un año después en el 5 DBY. Aunque la República fue victoriosa en la batalla, muchos oficiales, nobles y soldados Imperiales seleccionados pudieron retirarse a las Regiones Desconocidas como parte de un plan secreto de Contingencia ideado por el difunto Emperador para reconstruir el Imperio, aunque la trama para destruir Jakku y así aniquilar tanto al Antiguo Imperio como la Nueva República había fallado. Los restos Imperiales que continuaron persistiendo en la galaxia conocida aceptaron los Instrumentos Imperiales de Rendición y firmaron el Concordato Galáctico con la Nueva República.Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio La Guerra Fría left|thumb|220px|A pesar de la guerra fría, la Primera Orden y la Resistencia entrarían en un conflicto no oficial mientras la Nueva República observaba. Después de la guerra, la Nueva República hizo un esfuerzo serio por reconstruir lo que se había perdido a lo largo del conflicto de cinco años, y también tomó medidas para garantizar que nada de esa escala vuelva a ocurrir. El Senado Galáctico aprobó el Acta de Desarme Militar, desmilitarizando en gran medida a las fuerzas militares de la Nueva República y en su lugar presionando a los planetas individuales y sistemas estelares para que confíen en las fuerzas de defensas planetarias locales. A pesar de las fuerzas armadas subvencionadas, la Nueva República todavía se enfrentaba a amenazas de proporciones considerables. Al elegir ignorar las estipulaciones de la Concordancia Galáctica, algunos remanentes unidos del Imperio se negaron a ceder, culminando en una guerra fría entre la Nueva República y el Imperio.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Con los años, las facciones Imperiales y los restos habitarían brevemente en un ala de la política de la República, mientras que, ocultos en las Regiones Desconocidas, otros leales Imperiales tramaban su regreso al poder, formando la Primera Orden. La Primera Orden colonizó planetas en las Regiones Desconocidas y expandió rápidamente su poder militar, reconstruyendo las flotas Imperiales y movilizando a los soldados de asalto dentro de sus ejércitos, con la esperanza de restaurar la gloria Imperial. Las tensiones entre los simpatizantes Imperiales, muchos de los cuales eran Centristas, y los leales a la República, muchos de los cuales eran Populistas, eventualmente alcanzarían un máximo histórico que haría que muchos antiguos Imperiales se separaran de la República y se unieran a una Primera Orden creciente. Si bien la idea fue apoyada por muchos, otros temían que, sin la supervisión de la República, los antiguos Imperiales regresarían a las formas draconianas del Imperio caído.Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia La Senadora Leia Organa, hermana de Luke Skywalker, solicitó al Senado Galáctico y al Comando de la República que actuaran, pero se vio marginada del ámbito político de la Nueva República, especialmente después de la revelación de que Darth Vader era padre de Luke y de ella en una escándalo político entre los Centristas y los Populistas. Con la República tratando de evitar otra guerra galáctica a toda costa y no viendo la Primera Orden como una amenaza creíble para la paz y la libertad galáctica, la Princesa Leia salió de la política en el 28 DBY y formó la Resistencia,Líneas de Sangre donde ella tenía el rango de General. Aunque no fue apoyada oficialmente por la República, la Resistencia fue tolerada, y secretamente algunos dentro del Senado Galáctico ayudaron a financiar la fuerza militar privada.Antes del Despertar La búsqueda de Skywalker right|thumb|250px|Lor San Tekka fue buscado por su posible conocimiento sobre la ubicación del desaparecido Luke Skywalker. Poco antes de que la guerra entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia comenzara formalmente, el piloto de la Resistencia Poe Dameron fue enviado a una misión para encontrar a Lor San Tekka, aliado de la General Organa, con la esperanza de poder llevarlos al paradero de Luke Skywalker, el último Jedi, quien residió en autoexilio después de la destrucción de sus estudiantes Jedi algunos años antes a manos del ejecutor de la Primera Orden Kylo Ren, el maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, estudiante del Líder Supremo Snoke e hijo de Leia Organa y Han Solo. La búsqueda de San Tekka finalmente llevó a Dameron a la aldea de Tuanul en Jakku, donde encontró al viejo aliado y recuperó una porción de un mapa que lideraría la Resistencia a Skywalker. Sin embargo, antes de que Dameron pudiera escapar, la Primera Orden llegó también en busca de San Tekka y el mapa. Sin otra opción, Dameron eligió dejar el mapa dentro de su droide BB-8 y lo envió a un lugar seguro. Con el mapa ahora fuera de la aldea, Kylo Ren llegó a la escena, matando a San Tekka y capturando a Dameron. Soldados de asalto liderados por la Capitán Phasma ejecutaron a todos los aldeanos. Dameron, después de ser torturado por Kylo Ren, renunciaría a la ubicación del mapa y la Primera Orden comenzaría una búsqueda para encontrar BB-8. Durante el ataque a Tuanul, un soldado de asalto, FN-2187 se desilusionó y procedió a ayudar a Dameron a escapar del cautiverio a bordo del Finalizador. Su huida los llevaría de regreso a Jakku, donde BB-8 ya se había hecho amigo del carroñera Rey y pronto comenzaría su viaje de regreso a la Resistencia. La guerra comienza Declaración de guerra thumb|250px|left|La capital de la Nueva República fue abiertamente destruida por la Primera Orden treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor, lo que intensificó enormemente el conflicto. Con el conflicto en aumento entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia, el gobierno de la Nueva República bajo mando del Canciller Lanever Villecham optó por enfocarse más en las relaciones comerciales con regiones neutrales de la galaxia como las Regiones Fronterizas Trans-Hydian, sin darse cuenta del peligro real en el que estaban. En el 34 DBY, la Primera Orden, escondida durante mucho tiempo en las sombras de las Regiones Desconocidas, usó su superarma construida, la Base Starkiller para atacar y destruir el sistema Hosnian, donde se encontraba la capital de la República, Hosnian Prime, lo que resultó en el Cataclismo de Hosnian. El Senado Galáctico y la Flota de Defensa fueron completamente eliminados, y la República se hizo añicos. Respuesta al Cataclismo de Hosnian Inmediatamente después del ataque al sistema Hosnian, estalló una batalla entre las fuerzas de la Primera Orden de la Resistencia en el castillo de la reina pirata Maz Kanata en Takodana, la Primera Orden atacó el castillo para capturar BB-8 y la Resistencia intentaba recuperarlo. La corta batalla dio como resultado una victoria de la Resistencia con BB-8 siendo recuperado, pero el carroñera sensible a la Fuerza Rey, quien con la ayuda del ex soldado de asalto Finn había salvado BB-8 en Jakku, fue capturada y el castillo de Kanata fue destruido. Una vez de vuelta en la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar, la Resistencia formuló un plan para tomar represalias contra la destrucción de la Nueva República por parte de la Primera Orden. Lanzaron un asalto exitoso en la Base Starkiller, destruyendo la superarma planetaria y dando un golpe significativo a la nueva máquina de guerra diseñada por la Primera Orden. thumb|250px|right|Aunque la Base Starkiller fue destruida, la guerra abierta había comenzado entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia. La guerra abierta había comenzado. Pero había esperanza: usando datos de archivo dentro del droide R2-D2 y la porción del mapa que tenía el droide BB-8, pudieron completar el mapa a Skywalker. Con esta información, la General Organa envió a Rey a Ahch-To a buscar a Luke. A pesar de la pérdida devastadora de la Base Starkiller, la Primera Orden estaba lista para comenzar su campaña de conquista de la galaxia conocida ya que la pacífica República había sido diezmada, su liderazgo decapitado. Se predijo que todos los sistemas principales caerían en cuestión de semanas ante la ascendente Primera Orden en su invasión de la galaxia conocida de las Regiones Desconocidas. Eventualmente, la Primera Orden logró suficientes victorias como para que el Líder Supremo Snoke, oculto durante mucho tiempo a bordo del Supremacía en las Regiones Desconocidas, decidiera arriesgarse a salir de las sombras para dirigir personalmente a la Primera Orden hacia un dominio potencial sobre la Resistencia.BB-9E en Star Wars App-Enabled Droids by Sphero Persecución Atrapando a la Resistencia thumb|250px|left|La Resistencia evacua su base en D'Qar mientras luchan contra la furiosa Primera Orden. Cuando el Líder Supremo Snoke desplegó sus legiones para tomar el control militar de la galaxia, el General Armitage Hux dirigió una flota de la Armada de la Primera Orden hacia D'Qar, donde la Resistencia estaba evacuando. La flota del General Hux interceptó a la flota de la Resistencia que huía sobre el planeta. Sus Destructores Estelares y cazas TIE fueron acompañados por un Acorazado de Asedio comandado por el CapitánModen Canady, un veterano del Imperio Galáctico.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual El Acorazado de Asedio usó sus dos cañones automáticos orbitales para destruir la base de la Resistencia en la superficie del planeta, aunque todo su personal había sido evacuado. Mientras tanto, el Comandante Poe Dameron voló su caza Ala-X Negro Uno hacia el Acorazado de la Primera Orden con su motor actualizado, a alta velocidad. Eliminó los emplazamientos defensivos turbolásers del acorazado, mientras evadía a los cazas TIE, por otro lado su droide astromecánico BB-8 reparó su caza estelar. Con las fuerzas de la Resistencia ahora unidas a su flota, la General Leia Organa le ordenó a Poe que se retirara, pero él desobedeció, al ver una oportunidad de destruir un acorazado. Las acciones de Poe crearon una apertura para las MG-100 Fortalezas Estelares SF-17 liberaran cargas en el Acorazado de la Primera Orden, acompañados por la Líder Azul Tallissan Lintra y sus cazas estelares escolta. Sin embargo, todos los bombarderos de la Resistencia fueron destruidos, salvo uno donde Paige Tico sirvió como artillera. Con el resto de la tripulación muerta y ella misma herida, Paige desató la carga en el acorazado, creando una reacción en cadena de explosiones que finalmente la consumieron a ella y a su nave. Sin embargo, su sacrificio permitió a los pilotos de la Resistencia regresar a la flota y saltaran al hiperespacio. Aunque, debido a sus acciones precipitadas y peligrosas, que mataron a muchos pilotos de la Resistencia, Leia degradado a Poe a capitán. Atacando a la flota thumb|250px|right|La Vicealmirante Holdo tomó el mando temporal de la Resistencia cuando los otros líderes fueron asesinados o quedaron incapacitados. El General Hux fue reprendido por el Líder Supremo Snoke por su fracaso repetido, pero Hux se puso en contacto con Snoke a bordo del ''Supremacía, la nave insignia del sombrío Líder Supremo. Reveló su plan para rastrear a la flota de la Resistencia a través del hiperespacio utilizando una nueva tecnología. Cuando la Resistencia salió del hiperespacio en el sistema Oetchi, llegó la flota del General Hux, reforzada por el mismo Supremacía, lo que abrió una andanada de disparos contra los cruceros de la Resistencia. El ataque a la flota finalmente arrinconó a la Resistencia que huían ya que no podía saltar al hiperespacio nuevamente sin usar todo el combustible restante, lo cual no tendría sentido ya que la Primera Orden los seguiría de todos modos. Kylo Ren y tres pilotos se dedicaron a ametrallar al Raddus, destruyendo su hangar y eliminando la mayor parte del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Resistencia. Sin embargo, Kylo no pudo destruir el puente del Raddus, ya que su madre todavía estaba a bordo. Sus pilotos dispararon, destruyendo el puente y paralizando el comando de la Resistencia, entre ellos el Almirante Gial Ackbar. La General Leia Organa pudo usar la Fuerza para sobrevivir, pero se encontraba en estado crítico cuando la Resistencia la recuperó. La cadena de mando pasó a la extraña Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo, una vieja amiga y alumna de Leia. Holdo entró en conflicto con Poe debido a su falta de transparencia, recordándole su degradación. Misión a Canto Bight [[Archivo:Rose_Finn_Canto_Bight_Empire_Magazine.png|thumb|250px|left|Finn y Rose buscaron un descifrador en Canto Bight para infiltrarse en el Supremacía.]] Mientras intentaba desertar, el ex soldado de asalto Finn, quien, junto con Poe Dameron, Rey, Han Solo y Chewbacca, habían contribuido decisivamente a la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, fue capturado por la mecánica Rose Tico. Rose inicialmente tenía la intención de entregarlo a custodia por intentar la deserción, pero cuando Finn le reveló que estaban siendo rastreados a través del hiperespacio, una tecnología nueva y rara, ella ideó un plan para destruir su fuente. Finn y Rose le propusieron esto a Poe, quien lo aprobó informalmente. Se comunicaron con Maz Kanata, quien les indicó que buscaran un Maestro Decodificador en la ciudad casino Canto Bight en Cantonica. Finn, Rose y BB-8 emprendieron una misión secreta, pero fueron arrestados por sus agentes de policía por estacionamiento ilegal en una playa pública. En su celda, se encontraron con el misterioso DJ, quien abrió las puertas de la celda con su propia habilidad para descifrar códigos. Evadieron a los policías mientras cabalgaban fathiers por la ciudad. Cuando se encontraron atrapados en un acantilado, DJ y BB-8 llegaron en una nave robada, cuyo vendedor de armas había vendido tanto a la Primera Orden como a la Resistencia, al igual que la mayoría de los residentes y viajeros avariciosos y ultra ricos de Canto. Bight. Tratando de ganar tiempo para la misión de Finn y Rose, Poe intentó amotinarse contra Holdo cuando descubrió que intentaba abandonar el Raddus, liberándola de sus órdenes y tomando el puente. Sin embargo, finalmente fue sorprendido por una Leia reactivada. Él y el resto de los amotinados fueron arrestados y llevados en los transportes orbitales de carga U-55. La Almirante Holdo decidió quedarse atrás para pilotar el Raddus. Luchando en el Supremacía [[Archivo:UndercoverFO.png|thumb|right|250px|Finn, Rose y DJ se infiltran en el Supremacía para desactivar su rastreador hiperespacial.]] Finn, Rose, DJ y BB-8 saltaron al hiperespacio y llegaron al sistema Crait, donde DJ los coló a bordo del Supremacía, disfrazados con uniformes de oficiales de la Primera Orden. BB-8, que estaba cubierto por una caja, fue identificado por BB-9E, que procedió a alertar a la Primera Orden de su presencia. DJ logró atravesar la sala donde estaba almacenado el rastreador hiperespacial, pero los tres fueron capturados por el oficial del Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden, Ansiv Garmuth, y un grupo de soldados de asalto. Los soldados de asalto llevaron a Finn y Rose ante el General Hux y la Capitán Phasma, que previamente había sido humillada y dejada morir en la Base Starkiller por Finn. Phasma dio el pago completo a DJ con la autorización de Hux, quien reveló que había traicionado a la Resistencia al revelar que sus naves de transporte estaban huyendo discretamente al mundo mineral de Crait. El General Hux ordenó que el Supremacía abriera fuego a los transportes, mientras que la Capitán Phasma presentó a dos soldados de asalto verdugos para ejecutar a Finn y Rose por traición. Mientras tanto, Rey, que había estado entrenando con Luke Skywalker, el último Jedi y hermano gemelo de la General Leia Organa, llegó a bordo del Supremacía, donde fue recibida por Kylo Ren, con quien había estado compartiendo un lazo de la Fuerza. Kylo hizo que dos soldados de asalto pusieran a Rey esposada, y luego la llevó ante su maestro del lado oscuro, el Líder Supremo Snoke, quien estaba sentado en su trono y protegido por sus ocho Guardias Pretorianos de Élite en su sala del trono. Snoke reveló que él unió las mentes de Rey y Kylo para sacarla, y procedió a torturarla mentalmente por la ubicación de Luke Skywalker. Una vez que encontró la ubicación de Luke y reveló su intención de destruir toda la isla del Templo, Rey reaccionó al intentar agarrar el sable de luz Skywalker, aunque Snoke se aferró a él. Él le mostró un telescopio ocular, donde la hicieron mirar mientras el Supremacía destruía los transportes de la Resistencia uno por uno. Ella usó la Fuerza para agarrar el sable de luz de Kylo Ren y fue contra Snoke, pero él la arrojó una vez más a través de la habitación a Kylo y la sentenció a muerte a manos de su aprendiz por tener el espíritu de una verdadera Jedi. Cuando Kylo tomó su sable de luz y lo recogió, Snoke se burló de Rey por creer que podía convertirlo. El demasiado confiado Snoke observó la mente de Kylo mientras preparaba el sable de luz para derribar a su verdadero enemigo, sin saber que él mismo era, de hecho, el verdadero enemigo de Kylo. Kylo usó la Fuerza para girar sutilmente el sable de luz de Skywalker y cortó al Líder Supremo por la mitad, soltando a Rey de su control. thumb|250px|left|La Guardia Pretoriana de Élite en duelo con Rey y Kylo Ren después del asesinato del Líder Supremo Snoke. Rey se puso de pie, tomando el sable de luz de Skywalker mientras Kylo activaba el suyo estaban rodeados por los ocho Guardias Pretorianos de Élite, listos para vengar al Líder Supremo. Los dos guerreros se enfrentaron en un duelo brutal con la guardia de Snoke, y finalmente los vencieron, trabajando juntos para matarlos uno por uno hasta el último momento cuando Rey arrojó el sable de luz de Skywalker a Kylo, permitiéndole apuñalar al guardia en un ojo. Rey, todavía llamándolo Ben, instó a Kylo a ordenar a la Primera Orden que dejara de disparar contra la flota de la Resistencia, pero Kylo en cambio tenía los ojos puestos en el trono de Snoke. Se volvió hacia Rey y la instó a dejar ir el pasado: Snoke, Skywalker, los Sith, los Jedi, los rebeldes, todo eso. Buscó construir un nuevo orden para la galaxia con Rey a su lado, pero Rey con los ojos llenos de lágrimas buscó el sable de luz de Skywalker. Los dos usaron la Fuerza para luchar por el, finalmente causando que se partiera por la mitad y explotara, y la onda de choque resultante los empujo hacia atrás. Con el Supremacía abriendo fuego contra los transportes, la Almirante Holdo, que aún estaba a bordo del Raddus, actuó rápidamente. Tomando el control del ¨crucero pesado, reposicionó la nave estelar en dirección al Supremacía y sus Destructores Estelares y saltó al hiperespacio, abriendo un agujero a través del Supremacía y varios de los Destructores Estelares, sacrificándose a sí misma. La distracción salvó a Finn y Rose de sus ejecuciones y permitió que Rey escapara a bordo de la nave de escape de Snoke y se reuniera con Chewbacca, R2-D2 y el Halcón Milenario. BB-8 secuestró un caminante AT-ST y comenzó a disparar contra los soldados de asalto mientras Finn se involucraba en un enfrentamiento con la Capitán Phasma. Aunque Phasma lo derribó, Finn ganó la ventaja cuando aterrizó en una plataforma elevada, derribando a la sorprendida Phasma mientras le estaba disparando a Rose. Phasma maldijo a Finn por última vez cuando el piso alrededor de ella colapsó, y ella fue consumida por el fuego de abajo. Finn y Rose escaparon en el AT-ST secuestrado de BB-8 y alcanzaron una lanzadera de transporte, tomando vuelo a Crait. El General Hux llegó a la sala del trono de Snoke, donde encontró los cadáveres del Líder Supremo Snoke y su Guardia Pretoriana de Élite, así como a Kylo Ren tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Hux tomó su pistola bláster para matar al guerrero oscuro que una vez fue aprendiz de Snoke, pero Kylo recuperó la conciencia antes de que Hux pudiera hacerlo. Le dijo a Hux que era la chica quien había matado a Snoke, y que había que preparar sus fuerzas, que estaban relativamente ilesas, para marchar sobre Crait. Un enfadado Hux cuestionó la autoridad de Kylo Ren para mandarlo y todavía estaba conmocionado por el asombro de que su Líder Supremo había muerto, pero Kylo estranguló con la Fuerza al General Hux en obediencia, permitiendo que Kylo usurpara el título de Líder Supremo para sí mismo. Batalla de Crait 250px|right|thumb|La Resistencia lucha para contener la embestida de la Primera Orden en Crait. Las fuerzas de la Resistencia se reagruparon en una base abandonada de los días de la Rebelión en el mundo mineral de sal, Crait, protegido por varios puestos de avanzada y una enorme puerta, y cavaron en trincheras donde los soldados de la Resistencia se mantuvieron firmes. El Líder Supremo Kylo Ren tomó el mando personal de la Batalla de Crait desde su lanzadera de mando junto al General Hux. La Primera Orden desplegó cazas TIE, caminantes AT-M6 y caminantes AT-AT para escoltar a su cañón superláser de asedio, arrastrado por las dunas saladas por los transportes pesados todo terreno. En respuesta, los soldados de la Resistencia abrieron fuego mientras sobrevivían los pilotos de la Resistencia y otros combatientes que piloteaban los deslizadores esquí V-4X-D rebeldes rescatados de la base abandonada, entre ellos Poe, Finn y Rose. Los cazas TIE pudieron destruir varios deslizadores esquí, pero fueron aniquilados cuando llegó el Halcón Milenario, piloteado por Chewbacca y Rey. Sin embargo, los deslizadores esquí no pudieron alcanzar el cañón superláser a tiempo y Poe les ordenó que retrocedieran. Finn intentó volar directamente al cañón de asedio antes de que pudiera disparar para detenerlo, pero Rose le impidió sacrificarse chocando contra él, más tarde justificando que ganarían la guerra no peleando con las cosas que odian, sino salvando las cosas que aman Finn pronto regresó a la base arrastrando a lo largo de una Rose inconsciente. Las tropas sobrevivientes de la Resistencia regresaron de nuevo a la base, que tenía una nueva abertura cuando el cañón superláser de asedio que disparó. Como sus aliados en el Borde Exterior no respondieron el llamado, las pocas fuerzas de la Resistencia restantes se desmoralizaron, entre ellos la General Leia Organa, quien declaró que la galaxia había perdido toda esperanza. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el Maestro Jedi perdido hace tiempo, Luke Skywalker, hermano gemelo de la General Organa, de repente llegó. Skywalker se reunió con Organa y le dijo que iba a enfrentar a su hijo, Kylo Ren. Organa confesó que sabía que su hijo se había ido, aunque Skywalker respondió que nadie se va totalmente antes de entregarle los dados de su marido. Skywalker salió solo al campo de batalla para enfrentar a la Primera Orden. Ren ordenó que todas las armas disponibles abrieran fuego contra Skywalker. Permitió que sus emociones lo superaran cuando los caminantes de la Primera Orden dispararon contra el Jedi, exigiendo mayor poder de fuego, aunque el General Hux finalmente lo canceló. Sin embargo, quedaron atónitos al descubrir que Skywalker había sobrevivido sin un rasguño. Ren bajó para enfrentar solo a su tío, ordenando a sus fuerzas que se quedaran atrás, ganando tiempo para que escaparan los pocos guerreros de la Resistencia que sobrevivieron. Dirigidos por Poe, siguieron a los vulpetices nativos hasta la parte posterior de la base donde huían, pero se encontraron atrapados desde el exterior por una montaña de rocas. thumb|250px|left|Luke Skywalker se enfrenta a su sobrino, el nuevo Líder Supremo, Kylo Ren. Mientras tanto, Ren y Skywalker encendieron sus sables de luz. Ren dio el primer golpe en Skywalker pero falló. Intentó atacarlo por segunda vez, pero pudo esquivar su espada de plasma y evadir a Ren. Skywalker se disculpó con su sobrino por haberle fallado, pero Ren no lo aceptó, diciéndole a Skywalker que la Resistencia estaba muerta y que la guerra había terminado, y que cuando él mate a su tío, él matará al último Jedi. Sin embargo, Skywalker respondió que la Rebelión había renacido, que la guerra apenas comenzaba y que no sería el último Jedi. Por otro lado, Chewbacca aterrizó cerca de los escombros de rocas, y Rey usó la Fuerza para levantarlos, permitiendo que la Resistencia huyera y escapara al Halcón Milenario. Cuando Skywalker le recordó a Ren a su padre, Ren se lanzó nuevamente hacia su tío, esta vez sin fallar, pero inexplicablemente Skywalker seguía con vida. Ren se acercó a su tío y le atravesó su sable láser en el pecho, revelando que Skywalker estaba usando la Fuerza para proyectarse. Le dijo a su sobrino que lo volvería a ver antes de desaparecer. Kylo Ren, el General Hux y sus soldados de nieve marcharon hacia la base solo para encontrarla abandonada una vez más. Los pocos sobrevivientes restantes de la Resistencia escaparon a bordo del Halcón Milenario, salvados por los Jedi. Finn consoló a una Rose inconsciente mientras Leia y Rey, esta última sosteniendo el sable de luz Skywalker roto, discutieron la sensación de que Luke Skywalker falleció, habiéndose convertido uno con la Fuerza después de su proyección. A Rey le preocupaba que no pudieran reconstruir la Resistencia con tan poca gente, pero Leia le dijo que tenían todo lo que necesitaban para hacerlo. Entre bastidores A pesar de no tener un nombre oficial, la Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia hizo su primera aparición en [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] y continúa en [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]]. Apariciones *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens (Golden Book)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' * *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' (novela juvenil) *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose]'' *''Los Últimos Jedi'' libro de la película *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * * * * *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 177'' * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Conflictos de las Regiones Desconocidas Categoría:Conflictos de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Conflictos del Borde Medio Categoría:Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia Categoría:Guerras civiles Categoría:Nueva República Categoría:Primera Orden Categoría:Resistencia